Subtract. ${508{,}189- 496{,}193}$
Solution: ${5}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${{4}}$ ${{0}}$ ${{400000} - {400000} = {0}}$ ${508{,}189- 496{,}193}= 11{,}996$